Petites nuits à la campagne
by noire2jais
Summary: Ah ! L'air de la campagne associer à une occasion de faire la fête ça donne tout plein d'idées !
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous ! Vous vouliez une scène hot alors j'ai écris cette fic, mais j'ai pas trop l'habitude de se genre de scène alors s'il vous plait soyiez sympas dans les reviews ! J'essaierais de m'améliorer mais je promès rien.

En tout cas c'est pas pour toute suite. Bonne lecture

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 1 : Problème.**

Ce jour là, lorsque le colonel Roy Mustang sortit de son bureau donnant dans l'antichambre, bureau de ses lieutenants Havok, grand, châtain blond, une éternelle cigarette au coin des lèvres et Hawkeye, seule femme de son régiment, ainsi que ces autres hommes : Falman, grand aux cheveux argentés et au sourire invisible, Breda, roux, bas de poitrine et imbattable à la lutte et Fuery, de taille moyenne, le nez chaussé de lunettes, il trouva le commandant Armstrong, un homme très imposant et qui effrayait à première vue, écroulé en sanglot sur l'épaule fragile de Falman, pliant sous le poids du colosse.

-Et bien Major ! S'exclama Mustang. Que vous arrive-t-il ?

-Oooh ! Colonel c'est affreux !

-Calmez-vous et dites-nous clairement ce qui ne va pas.

-Je peux pas fêter mon anniversaire ! Explosa-t-il en provoquant chez lui une nouvelle crise de larme qui ne plaisait pas beaucoup à Flaman sentant ses genoux trembler sous ce nouvel assaut.

-Mais vous le fêtiez d'habitude ?

Il se calma quelque peu pour expliquer :

-Et bien, c'est à dire qu'avec la guerre je n'en avais pas eu le temps mais à présent je ne peux toujours pas.

-Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Hawkeye avec douceur au géant qui recommençait à pleurer.

-J'aime tellement de monde. Exprima-t-il. Et j'aimerais bien tous les inviter pour mes 39 ans mais je n'ai trouvé aucun lieu pour les accueillir. Le Généralissime a décliné ma demande pour louer une salle du QG et aucun de mes amis ne possèdent une maison assez grande pour cet événement.

Chacun réfléchissait au moyen de rendre le sourire à leur compagnon car même s'il ne faisait pas parti de leur régiment chacun l'appréciait et il était rare de le voir si accablé. Sans ses petites étoiles violettes autour de la tête il n'était plus le même homme.

-Oh ! Ce n'est pas grave vous savez. Déclara-t-il en s'éloignant les épaules voûtées et la tête basse. Je ne l'ai pas fêté pendant trois ans, je peux bien continuer ainsi !

Une fois qu'il fut sortit, un profond silence s'installa puis mustang se mit à hurler :

-Réunion dans mon bureau immédiatement.

Ces hommes se mirent au garde à vous et le suivirent.

-Oui colonel !

Une fois à l'intérieur il se mit à faire les cents pas devant eux.

-Repos ! Ordonna-t-il. Vous êtes mes hommes les plus fidèles et les plus doués. Vous allez vous mettre en action, considérez cet ordre comme une mission officielle top secrète. Je veux que vous vous renseigner dans la discrétion la plus complète sur un lieu qui pourrait convenir à l'organisation clandestine d'une fête d'anniversaire surprise à l'intention du Major Armstrong.

Hawkeye secoua doucement la tête, son colonel était un vrai gamin quand il s'y mettait et vu le sourire que les autres affichaient, ils l'étaient tout autant, alors autant jouer le jeu.


	2. Chapter 2

Désolé pour le retard, mais je crois que je vais réduire ma production de fic d'un petit peu, à cause des cours, et oui, il faut peut être que je pense au bac ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Enquête et solution

Les jours qui suivirent, on put observer les hommes du colonel Mustang tel de piètres espions enquêter dans la plus grande confidentialité auprès des autres militaires présents au QG. Au moins même s'ils ne trouvaient rien ils se seraient amusés dans la peau de James Bond de pacotille. Trois jours plus tard ils furent à nouveau convoquer dans le bureau du colonel.

-Alors ? Questionna-t-il. Fuery au rapport.

-Et bien je me suis chargé d'interroger tout le personnel non militaire de la base mais aucun ne connaît un tel endroit. Répondit celui-ci.

-Et vous Falman ?

-Moi je me suis occupé du régiment de l'infanterie et je n'ai rien trouvé.

-Breda ?

-Rien au service des renseignements, colonel. Le Commandant Hughes lui-même a fait des recherches mais n'as rien trouvé. A part la salle des fêtes de Central City il n'y a rien et celle-ci sert actuellement à recueillir des sinistrés de guerre.

-Hum ! Oui, Le Major n'accepterait sûrement pas qu'on les mettent à la porte pour lui. Et vous Hawkeye avez vous une bonne nouvelle ?

Elle secoua la tête négativement mais elle réfléchissait à un souvenir qui remontait doucement à la surface.

-Attendez Colonel ! S'exclama-t-elle soudain attirant leur attention. J'ai peut être la solution.

Elle se dirigea vers son bureau, décrocha le combiné de son téléphone et composa un numéro. Il y eut quelques sonneries puis quelqu'un décrocha.

-Domaine Le Puy Charris, le trou du cul du monde, bonjour ! Annonça une voix masculine déguiser en voix de fausset.

-Jed ?

-Riza ? Reprit la voix abandonnant son déguisement féminin.

-Salut ! Depuis quand tu fais la standardiste ? Dit-elle en rigolant ce qui piquait la curiosité de ces collègues autour d'elle.

-Hey ! Comment tu vas p'tite sœur ?

-Bien et toi ?

-Ça va. Comment ça se passe au Puy Charris ?

-Oh ! Comme d'hab' tu sais, Papa et Maman n'arrêtent pas de se chamailler et à part ça l'entreprise tourne pas mal.

-Lieutenant Hawkeye ! Il est interdit d'utiliser les postes pour les communications personnels ! Lança Mustang afin de couper court aux effusions des retrouvailles avec l'inconnu car n'ayant pas de haut-parleur les autres n'entendait rien de la conversation de Hawkeye.

-Dit donc, c'est qui le chiant derrière ? Demanda Jed.

-C'est mon supérieur. Répondit Riza en riant.

-Lieutenant, s'il vous plait venez en aux faits !

-Oh ! Mais c'est pas vrai, il va pas nous lâcher celui là. Passe le moi Riza.

-Euh ! Non je ne préfère pas. Dit-elle avec un sourire. Dis-moi Jed j'aurais quelque chose à te demander.

-Vas-y je t'écoute p'tite sœur.

-Tu retourne souvent dans la vallée creuse ?

-Ouais pourquoi ?

-Tu crois qu'elle serait en état pour recevoir pas mal de gens ?

-Bien sûr mais pourquoi ?

-Et bien nous avons un collègue ici que tout le monde apprécie et qui ne peux pas fêter son anniversaire faute de place alors je me demandais si… Laissa-t-elle en suspend.

-Si tu pouvais emprunter la vallée creuse ?

-Oui.

-Voyons Riza, elle t'appartient autant qu'à moi et pour ma part si je suis invité aux réjouissances ça me va.

-Merci, je te rappellerais plus tard.

-De rien.

-Hey ! Jed ?

-Oui ?

-T'es un ange. Rajouta-t-elle avec un air malicieux qui ne manqua pas d'attiser, malgré eux, la jalousie de ses collègues.

-T'es un ange ? Répéta Mustang. C'est qui ce Jed, Hawkeye ?

-Mon frère !

Ils tombèrent de haut et Riza se mit à rire à la tête qu'ils tiraient tous. Mustang fut le premier à reprendre un peu esprit devant la honte qu'il venait de s'attirer, surtout qu'une telle remarque de sa part vis à vis de son lieutenant pouvait engendrer de drôle d'illusion quant à leurs sentiments réciproques. D'ailleurs il n'y avait entre eux que du professionnalisme, rien de plus.

#Bon d'accord elle est super jolie sans uniforme !#

Mais interdiction de la toucher. Il avait de toute façon beaucoup d'autres choix moins complexes et dangereux pour sa carrière pour qu'il aille se mettre dans le pétrin à cause d'une jolie blonde. La jolie blonde en question riait toujours de la tête de ses collègues et il décida d'intervenir.

-Dites-moi Hawkeye, quand vous aurez fini, vous pourriez peut être me remettre un rapport. Lança-t-il

-Oui mon colonel. Répondit-elle reprenant le contrôle d'elle-même et retrouvant tout ce qui faisait qu'on la surnommait Reine des Glaces. Surnom inventer par Fuery. J'ai la connaissance du lieu parfait pour notre plan de fêtes d'anniversaire clandestine.

-Je vous préviens qu'il est hors de question que nous allions faire du camping sauvage dans votre « vallée creuse ».

-Bien évidemment mon colonel, la Vallée Creuse est un ensemble d'installations tout à fait habitables.

-Très bien lieutenant, dès demain vous nous y conduirez afin que je me rende compte par moi-même de la véracité de vos dires.

-A vos ordres mon colonel.


	3. Chapter 3

Réponse à Ayma : Creusoise avant tout! Même si maintenant j'habite dans le Périgord mon pays c'est là-bas. Mais je me suis inspiré d'un lieu qui se trouve dans le Lot pour cette fameuse Vallée Creuse.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3 : Première visite dans la Vallée Creuse.**

Ils avaient été chargés de venir en reconnaissance. C'est donc en civil et après avoir chargé quelques sacs de voyage dans la voiture de fonction du colonel qu'ils se serrèrent dans l'auto, Riza s'installa sur le siège passager afin de guider son supérieur alors qu'Havok, Falman et Breda jouait le rôle des gosses à l'arrière. Havok semblait très impliqué dans son jeu, peut être un peu trop d'ailleurs.

-On est bientôt arrivé ? Demanda-t-il pour la centième fois.

-Havok ! Fermez là ! C'est un ordre ! Explosa Mustang faisant faire un écart à la voiture.

-Colonel je vous en prie faîtes attention à la route. S'exclama Hawkeye en se jetant sur le volant pour redresser le véhicule.

-Excusez-moi, mais il me met hors de moi. Dit-il pour cacher la gène qu'elle avait provoquée chez lui et se jetant si vivement sue son corps. Il avait pu sentir son parfum et ses longs cheveux blond lui avaient fouetté le visage. Ça fais je ne sais combien de temps qu'il nous casse les pieds ! Pitié Hawkeye dites-moi que ce n'est plus très loin.

-Ce n'est plus très loin en effet. Prenez la prochaine à gauche.

Après la grande route ils empruntèrent des chemins à peine goudronnés qui se rétrécissaient au fur et à mesure de leur avancée. Finalement après avoir monté en pente presque raide pendant environ cinq kilomètres, elle demanda au colonel de stopper la voiture devant un grand portail de fer rouillé flanqué de colonnes de pierre blanche. Elle descendit du véhicule sorti un trousseau de clef et ouvrit le portique laissant Mustang s'engager au pas dans un petit chemin de terre qui descendait en tournant le long de la colline. Riza, qui était remontée avec eux leur expliqua que cette parcelle de terre appartenait à son grand-père qui le leur avaient légué à elle, son frère et sa sœur à sa mort. Il passèrent un porche naturel d'arbre et une fois de l'autre côté ils pouvaient voir en contre bas un petit plateau à flanc de colline sur lequel avait été construit une maison en pierre traditionnelle et une grange. L'endroit était magnifique. Sur le côté de la maison une terrasse, abritée sous un toit de vigne, semblait accueillirent les arrivant avec ses tables et chaises de jardin.

-Bienvenue dans la Vallée Creuse. Leur souhaita-t-elle alors que leur supérieur se garait près de la maison.

-Quand ils sortirent enfin prendre l'air et se dégourdirent les jambes, un homme vint à leur rencontre. Il courut vers Riza et la prit par la taille en la faisant tourner dans les airs.

-Riza ! S'exclama-t-il. Ça fait du bien de te revoir enfin.

-Jed ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, je suis en pleine forme et toi ?

Mustang toussota dans leur dos et Jed se tourna vers lui les sourcils froncés :

-Laissez moi deviner : Vous êtes son supérieur.

-Oui, je suis le colonel Roy Mustang autrement appeler l'alchimiste de flammes. Répondit celui-ci avec un air pompeux qui se voulait déroutant

-Et bien laisser moi vous dire, Môssieur l'alchimiste, qu'ici ont n'as jamais entendu parler de vous et qu'on juge les gens par leurs actes et non par leurs titres redondants.

Riza se mit à rire sous cape, il est vrai que son frère n'avait jamais eu sa langue dans sa poche et la tête de Mustang a cet instant était impayable.

-Lieutenant ! Et si vous nous faisiez faire le tour du propriétaire avant que je ne commette un acte malheureux qui pourrais être mal jugé par les vieux du coin ?

-A vos ordres mon colonel. Répondit-elle avec un salut énergique.

-Je t'avais jamais vu comme ça Riza. S'exclama Jed en les entraînant tous vers la maison. Ça fait longtemps que t'es dans l'armée ?

-Oui, un bon moment maintenant.

-On n'a jamais compris pourquoi tu t'étais engagée. Dit-il pensif. Ça fait bizarre de te voir te plier aux ordres, quand je pense que t'étais indomptable lorsqu'on étaient gamins.

Riza rougit sentant ses collègues se regarder avec des airs de conspirateur. Ils venaient à cet instant de décider de devenir très copain avec son frère histoire d'avoir droit à des anecdotes croustillantes.

-Dis-moi p'tite sœur. Souffla soudain Jed à son oreille. C'est pas à cause de ce colonel, n'est-ce pas ?

-Jed ! Fit-elle voulant paraître outragée. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Parce que je te connais ! Répondit-il avec un sourire et un clin d'œil. On en reparlera plus tard. Messieurs voici la Vallée Creuse ! Annonça-t-il en leur ouvrant la porte de la maison.

Ils pénétrèrent dans une vaste pièce. A leur droite s'étendait une longue table de bois longeant tout un côté de la pièce et à leur gauche, une vieille télévision, une table basse, deux canapés et plusieurs fauteuils faisaient office de salon.

-L'escalier est là. Déclara Jed. Vous pouvez monter vos affaires.

Les quatre hommes obéirent alors que Riza se contenta de poser son petit sac sur un des canapés et de suivre son frère vers la cuisine dont le mur de séparation d'avec la pièce à vivre se limitait à un bar américain en bois. Elle s'installa sur un tabouret haut et Jed, jouant le rôle du barman, leur servit deux bières. Lorsque le colonel et ses hommes redescendirent, ils se figèrent, ils avaient une très belle vue sur la jolie croupe du premier lieutenant. Elle était en train de déguster une bouteille d'alcool au goulot tout en riant aux éclats aux clowneries de son frère. Ils se sentirent tous un tantinet bizarre. Riza n'était pas en uniforme et son jeans taille basse révélait le bas de son dos et sa taille fine. Mustang toussota encore une fois la faisant sursauter, se retourner et se mettre au garde à vous.

-Colonel !

-Repos Hawkeye.

-Je trouve ça vulgaire, cette attitude que les subordonnés ont d'être quasiment soumis à leur supérieur. Se mêla Jed innocemment.

Riza rougit au mot "soumis" et l'espace d'un instant elle s'imagina Mustang avec un fouet au-dessus d'elle, mais elle chassa très vite cette image en se traitant de folle.

-Je ne vous demande pas votre avis ! Môssieur Hawkeye ! Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, engagez-vous et monter en grade pour faire bouger les choses. Si vous le faîtes je me ferais une joie de vous accueillirent dans mon commandement, si vous êtes de taille, évidemment.

-Vous ne m'en croyez pas capable ? Demanda-t-il en se redressant l'air un peu trop grave.

Riza décida de s'interposer.

-Allons Jed, tu veux bien nous servir à boire pendant que je finis de faire visiter la propriété à mes collègues.

Après un dernier regard de défi au colonel, Jed se retourna pour ouvrir le frigo. Riza en profita pour entraîner les quatre compères vers la porte vitrée du salon opposé à la porte d'entrée. Ils pénétrèrent dans une magnifique véranda faisant toute la longueur de la demeure et qui donnait sur une magnifique vue de la piscine creusée installée en contre bas qui elle-même livrait un joli panorama de la vallée.

-Dites Lieutenant. Demanda soudain Havok. Il y aura qui comme fille à cette fête ?

-Et bien je crois que la petite Winry Rockbell, Roxanne ma sœur, Maria, Madame Hugues, la mère du major ainsi que Catherine sa jeune sœur seront invitées.

-C'est tout ? Soupira-t-il déçu.

-A quoi pensiez vous ? S'exclama-t-elle avec un regard dégoûté.

-Oh ! A rien.

-Dites Hawkeye ! Vous compter loger tout le monde dans cette maison ?

-Non, colonel, la grange à côté à été aménagée.

En effet après avoir contourner la bâtisse, elle leur ouvrit les porte d'une grange entièrement refaite.

-Le rez de chaussé peut servir de salle de bal et l'étage, dont le plancher à été entièrement rénover et auquel on accède par cet escalier, peut servir de dortoir. Il nous suffira d'y installer quelques matelas, on peut également planter quelques tentes si cela ne suffit pas.

-C'est du très bon travail Hawkeye ! La félicita Mustang. C'est ici que se déroulera l'anniversaire du Major.


	4. Chapter 4

Réponse à Ayma : Je viens de La Souterraine. Aurais-je une camarade creusoise parmis mes fans ?

* * *

Est-il vraiment nécessaire (en vue du titre) que je précise que la scène hot est dans ce chapitre ?

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Nuit câline, nuit coquine.**

Les jours qui suivirent furent consacrés à l'aménagement du lieu pour la grande fête. Breda et Fuery furent chargé de rapatrié dans la Vallée Creuse tout ce dont ils avaient besoin et de distribuer les invitations sans que le Major ne s'en rende compte. Alors que Mustang, Riza, Havok et Falman décoraient la grange, installaient des matelas ou montait des tentes. Ce dernier point posa un problème à Falman et Riza qui en était chargé car ils se retrouvèrent vite emmêlé à l'intérieur déclenchant de grands éclats de rire qui ne plurent pas trop à Mustang, il fallait dire que depuis l'incident "voiture" il voyait d'un mauvais œil tout homme qui s'approchait d'elle.

-Non mais ! Qu'est-ce qui leur prends ! Marmonna-t-il. HEY ! ON EST PAS LA POUR JOUER !

-Pardon colonel ! S'exclama Riza en émergeant de sous la tente toute échevelée et les joues rosies, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres.

Ce qui provoqua chez lui une bouffée de chaleur… refroidit instantanément lorsque Riza s'exclama :

-Falman ! Arrête ! Tu me chatouille.

-Oh ! Pardon Lieutenant. S'excusa-t-il en sortant lui aussi, tout dépeigné, de sous la bâche.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

-FALMAN ! Venez me remplacer avec Havok, vous êtes incapable de monter une tente !

Les éclats de rire cessèrent immédiatement et il obéit cédant sa place à son supérieur. Riza ne dit rien mais elle n'en pensait pas moins.

#Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?#

Jed, installé au premier étage ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à cette scène.

#Et bien, ma petite Riza tu as une touche.#

* * *

Le jour fatidique approcha à grand pas, mais tout était près. En début d'après midi Riza occupa la salle de bain pour se débarrasser de la poussière qui lui servait pratiquement de vêtement et s'habilla pour l'occasion d'une jolie robe volante blanche et vert pomme et décora sa gorge d'un collier de perles nacrées. Ses collègues, pour ne pas dire Mustang, n'en croyait pas leurs yeux. 

-Lieutenant ! Vous…vous êtes magnifique. La complimenta Falman en lui faisant un baise main.

Elle rougit et le remercia. Mustang aussi rougit mais pas de gène, plutôt de colère.

#Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a en ce moment lui ! Pas de familiarité avec un supérieur.#

-C'est valable aussi pour toi Mustang ! Lui souffla une petite voix intérieure très désagréable.

En fin d'après midi les invités commencèrent à arriver par vague, il y avait toute la famille Armstrong, son père, sa mère et sa sœur Catherine qui provoqua une nouvelle crise de larme de la part d'Havok.

-Pourquoi elle veut pas de moi ? Pleurait-il sur l'épaule de Breda.

Ensuite arriva ses collègues, la famille Hugues, ses lieutenants Ross et Blosh, les frères Elric et leur amie Winry Rockbell, James le jeune frère de Mustang et Roxanne Hawkeye, qui ne se quittaient plus. Avec Jeff cela faisait une vingtaine de personnes en tout, une sacrée fête. Enfin Fuery arriva avec le major dont les yeux étaient bandés, lorsqu'on lui rendit la vue il ne put que pleurer de joie en étouffant chacun leur tour tous les invités.

-Vous savez, on n'aurait rien pu faire sans le colonel. Affirma sournoisement Riza.

-Oh ! Merci Colonel ! S'écria Armstrong en le serrant de plus belle.

Et la fête commença, la musique retentit, les verres se remplirent et les discussions commencèrent. Le soir arriva vite et tout le monde se mit à table, le repas était plutôt sommaire et faisait plus penser à un pique-nique mais le major paraissait être l'homme le plus heureux de la terre, il avait installé à sa droite sa mère et à sa gauche Mustang qui regardait d'un sale œil Falman et Riza qui discutait en riant depuis le début des réjouissances. Falman venait de piquer un morceau de viande de son assiette et le présentait à Riza, celle-ci retint délicatement ses cheveux en arrière pour ne pas être gênée et referma ses lèvres sur la fourchette. Une goutte de sauce coula doucement le long de son menton et il l'essuya avec un bord de sa propre serviette. Ça dégoulinait de romantisme et Mustang avait envie de vomir.

#Allons Falman ! On ne se conduit pas comme ça avec une femme. Une femme ça se séduit, ça se baise et ça se jète ! Comme les kleenex !#

Mais ses pensées machistes n'empêchait pas ses deux subordonnés de continuer de roucouler toute la soirée. Après le repas, les enfants et les plus vieux allèrent se coucher dans les chambres mises à leur disposition alors que les autres continuait la fête dans la grange transformer pour l'occasion en salle de bal. Le premier à se lancer fut Falman qui tendis sa main à Riza pour l'inviter à danser, ils furent rejoint par Hugues et sa femme qui montrèrent un véritable talent pour le rock en roll acrobatique et par Catherine Armstrong et Fuery qui s'étaient lié d'amitié pendant le dîner au grand malheur d'Havok. Au bout d'un moment Riza et Falman sortirent de la piste de danse essoufflés, attrapèrent leurs verres de champagne et s'éloignèrent un peu de la grange main dans la main…suivis subtilement par Mustang.

-Ah ! Soupira Riza. Je dois te remercier Vato. Je passe une excellente soirée grâce à toi.

-Et ce n'est pas fini S'exclama-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras pour la faire tourbillonner. On va danser encore toute la nuit ! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Elle se mit à rire.

-Tu es fou ! Tu vas me tuer.

-Oui, je suis fou, fou de toi.

Cette révélation laissa Riza muette, elle le regarda un peu mieux et sourit.

-Vato ! Tu es saoul ! Dit-elle comme si elle réprimandait un jeune enfant.

-Oui et alors ? Toi aussi non ?

-Je crois que tu as raison.

-Alors allons nous promener en amoureux ! Proposa-t-il d'un air joyeux.

-D'accord !

C'est à partir de cet instant que le colonel rebroussa chemin. Ecœuré par ce qu'il venait de voir et d'entendre. Il revint vers la salle de bal, attrapa une bouteille de champagne et partis boire tout seul dans un coin.

Lorsque Vato et Riza furent fatigué de danser et de se promener, ils rejoignirent la partie ou avait été planté les tentes. Ils se dirent au revoir devant celle de Vato.

-Et bien, bonne nuit ! Lui souhaita-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse Vato la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa fiévreusement. Elle fut un peu surprise évidemment, mais elle le laissa faire, après tout, elle avait passé une soirée vraiment géniale grâce à lui et il était si gentil et si doux avec elle, pas comme Mustang ! Alors lui, elle ne voulait plus le voir. Il avait un sale caractère ces derniers temps, enfin encore plus mauvais que d'habitude.

#Mais pourquoi tu penses à lui dans un instant comme celui-là ? Dans les bras d'un autre ! Et quel autre !#

Vato embrassait merveilleusement bien. Lorsqu'il se détacha, il avait les yeux brillant mêlant alcool et désir mais elle refusa de le suivre dans sa tente.

-Lorsque tu auras dessaoulé, peut être. Dit-elle mystérieusement. En attendant bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit, tu sais où me trouver.

Riza se dirigea vers sa tente un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle y entra, dégrafa son collier et sa robe qu'elle posa sur un tas de couvertures… qui se mirent à ronfler ! Elle attrapa vivement un T-shirt et un flingue. Puis regarda d'un peu plus près. Mustang était allongé dans sa tente et serrait amoureusement une des petites culottes de son lieutenant dans ses bras, le nez collé contre le linge, il dormait comme un bien heureux. Elle devint rouge de colère et allait le réveiller à grand renfort de son arme quand elle aperçue à ses pieds une bouteille de champagne complètement vide.

#Et bien Mustang, l'alcool révèle tes sentiments on dirais.#

En tout cas elle ne pouvait pas dormir à côté de lui alors qu'il était complètement ivre. Elle s'habilla donc rapidement de son T-shirt et rejoignit sans bruit la tente de Vato. Celui se redressa sur les coudes lorsqu'il la vit entrer en si petite tenue, réalisant qu'elle ne portait qu'une petite culotte sous son T-shirt. Elle s'avança doucement vers lui à quatre pattes et enjamba ses cuisses.

-Que… ?

-Chut. Chuchota-elle en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Elle commença à passer ses mains sur son torse dénudé, frôlant cent fois la ceinture du pantalon lui arrachant des frissons.

-Je croyais que j'étais saoul ?

-Tu l'es toujours, mais notre cher supérieur à envahit ma tente pour se prendre une cuite et… je ne passerais pas une nuit avec toi sans rien faire.

Il voulu ajouter quelque chose mais la main de Riza sous la limite de son pantalon le fit taire.

-Riza ! Gémit-il. Oh ! Riza.

Il oublia vite le pourquoi du comment et savoura pleinement les caresses qu'elle lui procurait. Il gémit encore une fois.

-Riza, j'ai envie de toi. Dit-il soudain en lui attrapant les hanches pour la faire remonter jusqu'à lui.

Elle rit doucement et l'embrassa fougueusement, elle le dominait d'au moins une tête dans cette position et lorsqu'elle détachait ses lèvres des siennes il se retrouvait le nez entre ses seins dont il embrassait la naissance avec passion. Il passa avidement les mains sous son T-shirt et elle rit encore.

-Vato ! Tu me chatouille encore !

-Désolé. Dit-il confus.

-Ce n'est pas grave, moi aussi j'ai envie de toi.

Il sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau. Ils s'étreignirent longtemps dans la nuit, leurs corps transpirants frottant l'un contre l'autre, Riza débordait de sensualité elle était plus affriolante que jamais et enchaînait plein de position sans faiblir une seule fois. Vato la laissait le monter et diriger l'acte, ravi de se plier à ses quatre volontés. Même si elle n'était jamais rassasiée, infatigable, son déhancher le rendait fou et il se sentait partir, des sensations jamais éprouvées jusqu'à présent prirent possession de son corps tout entier, tourbillonnant en lui avant d'exploser dans son bas ventre la faisant gémir plus fort encore. Enfin elle s'écroula sur lui, il l'entoura de ses bras protecteurs et il restèrent ainsi le temps qu'elle reprenne son souffle. Au bout d'un long moment l'un contre l'autre à réfléchir à ce qu'ils venaient de faire, leurs regards se croisèrent quand elle se releva un peu.

-Alors ? Demanda Vato. Amis ?

-Pourquoi ? S'étonna-t-elle surprise qu'il lui propose une telle chose après les langoureux ébats qu'ils avaient partagés.

-Ce n'est pas avec moi que tu aurais aimé être cette nuit. Tu m'as appelez plusieurs fois Roy.

Elle rougit violemment.

-Je suis désolée.

-Y a pas de mal. Je le savais de toute façon. Alors ? Amis ?

Elle sourit, heureuse qu'il la comprenne.

-Pour la vie.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Je veux m'excuser pour Mustang auprès de toutes les femmes qui lisent cette fic pour le coup des kleenex ! Pardon ! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Suivant !**

Le lendemain tout le monde se retrouva autour de la grande table pour le petit déjeuner. Dans la matinée les doyens de la famille Armstrong rentrèrent chez eux et la petite Elysia fut confiée à une nourrice. Mais la fête était prévue pour durée encore deux jours. Assise entre Jed et Vato, Riza mordait à pleines dents dans une tartine lorsqu'elle demanda à son frère :

-Hey ! Jed ! Où est Roxanne ?

-Elle est avec James. Répondit Roy en s'approchant.

Il avait apparemment pris une douche qui l'avait fait dessaouler et semblait de très mauvaise humeur.

-Avec votre frère, colonel !

-Oui et aussi avec les frères Elric et leur amie Winry, ils ont vraisemblablement formé une petite bande à eux cinq.

-Je n'aime pas trop que Roxanne traîne avec votre frère.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

#Parce que s'il est aussi alcoolique que vous il est un mauvais exemple pour ma sœur.#

-Parce que je me dois de veiller à ce qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtises.

-C'est vrai que vous êtes un exemple en la matière. N'est-ce pas Falman ?

Elle se leva brusquement, devançant ses deux voisins de tables et lui envoya sa tartine de confiture sur le nez avant de se diriger droit vers la maison avec un air furieux.

-Hey ! Riza ! Cria quelqu'un du haut de la colline qui surplombait la maison.

-Mais, on dirait bien notre ami Lux. S'exclama Jed.

Celui-ci agita la main en dévalant la pente, il se jeta sur Riza et l'embrassa impétueusement au coin des lèvres.

-Et bien Hawkeye, vous nous aviez caché ce cocu…euh je veux dire ce fiancé. Lança Mustang qui s'était enfin débarrasser de sa couche de fond de teint-confiture.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir.

-Nous deux ? Fiancés ? Vous voulez rire ! Je me présente : Lux, un ami d'enfance de Riza et Jed. Dit-il en lui tendant chaleureusement la main.

-Colonel Roy Mustang, supérieur de Riza.

-Colonel ! Et ben dites donc !

Le nouveau venu, grand, blond comme les blés, aux yeux sombres et au regard pénétrant finit son tour de table et eut beaucoup de succès auprès de Maria Ross, au grand damne de Blosh.

-J'ai entendu dire que notre Riza était revenu sur la terre de ses ancêtres alors je suis venu passer le bonjour.

-Tu tombe bien nous fêtons l'anniversaire du major, tiens, le voilà.

-Oh ! Je vais vous laisser alors.

-Vous n'y penser pas quand même ! S'exclama Armstrong qui venait d'apparaître en caleçon de bain. Nous allions justement tester la piscine, venez vous joindre à nous !

-Dans ce cas.

Tous se changèrent en un temps de record, sauf Riza et Mustang qui ne manifestait pas le désir de se baigner, Riza avait gardé son T-shirt de la veille et avait simplement enfilé un joggings. Mustang, lui, était très class dans son pantalon noir et sa chemise blanche ouverte, révélant ses beaux abdos ! (nda : miam ! dsl, pas pu me retenir!). Lux était en train de couler Jed tout en étant "attaqué" par Ed et James sous les cris d'encouragement de leur pom-pom girls perso, Winry et Roxanne. Soudain Lux fut submergé au deux sens du terme et coula comme une pierre au fond de la piscine. Riza se mit à rire à la grimace qu'il fit en remontant à la surface et il se tourna vers elle.

-Ça te fait rire ?

-Non ! Dit-elle précipitamment en prenant un air sérieux.

-Si tu te fous de moi, tu vas payer cher ! S'exclama-t-il en sortant de la piscine avec la ferme intention de ne pas y revenir seul !

Effectivement après cinq minutes de course folle, Lux avait enfin mit la main sur Riza et la portait sur une épaule en direction de l'eau. Elle hurlait tout ce qu'elle pouvait et se débattait comme un diable mais ses collègues devinait qu'elle jouait la comédie car en temps normal elle aurait envoyé cet ennemi au tapis en moins de deux. Finalement elle se retrouva dans le grand bain et fit tout ce qu'elle put pour asperger son "agresseur" histoire d'avoir un semblant de vengeance.

Dans un coin, Mustang riait méchamment du malheur de son lieutenant. Celle-ci avait son T-shirt qui lui collait à la peau, heureusement qu'elle avait anticipé en mettant son maillot dessous. Bref, elle prit assez mal les moqueries de son supérieur, posa son jogging, puisqu'il lui était désormais inutile et marcha d'une manière lascive vers lui. Il se redressa, ayant soudain peur de l'avoir mise, une fois de plus, en colère. Mais elle semblait plutôt avoir envie de le manger tout cru que de le tuer. Elle s'approcha encore et, passant ses bras autour de son cou, colla son corps humide contre lui. Il frissonna en se rendant compte de l'erreur qu'il avait commis en la laissant s'avancer : Il était maintenant trempé lui aussi. James qui passait innocemment par-là en profita pour les pousser tous les deux de nouveau dans la piscine au grand bonheur de tout le monde.

* * *

Durant la journée, Riza et Jed servirent de guide pour faire visiter la vallée en elle-même. Ils s'arrêtèrent plusieurs fois au bord d'un ruisseau ou dans un champ pour se reposer et pique niquer et en fin de journée ils rentrèrent pour se préparer à leur deuxième nuit de folie. Ce soir là, Riza avait mis un dos nu et une minijupe volante noir. 

-Riza, comme tu es devenu belle ! La complimenta Lux.

-Merci Lux.

Après le repas, tout le monde se mit à danser alors que James et Edward rivalisaient d'adresse en alchimie pour plaire à leurs petites amies respectives. Riza venait de finir un slow avec Lux lorsque Mustang pris sa place un peu brutalement.

-Désolé, je te l'emprunte !

-Ah ! Bon ! Répondit celui-ci avant de rabattre son dévolu sur Maria, à la plus grande joie de celle-ci.

Mustang fit un signe de tête à Hughes qui s'occupait de la musique et un bon vieux rock pointa son rythme entraînant dans la salle. Riza n'était pas contre, Jed et Lux lui avaient appris à le danser dès son plus jeune age mais elle fut surprise de l'adresse de son supérieur dans cette discipline. Il dansait merveilleusement bien et, curieusement, elle aimait danser avec lui. Il la regardait tendrement et lui souriait même comme s'il ne s'était jamais disputé.

-Vous n'êtes plus fâché ? Demanda-t-elle tout en dansant.

-Non, et vous ?

Elle réfléchit un instant et finalement lui sourit.

-Non.

A la fin du morceau ils allèrent s'asseoir un peu à l'écart de la salle.

-Ecoutez Riza, je vous dois des excuses. Se lança-t-il après un silence. Je me suis mal conduit avec vous et j'en suis navré, je vous demande pardon.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite pour le faire mariner un peu avant de le disculper, il ne pensait tout de même pas s'en tirer à si bon compte. Comme son mutisme durait un peu trop longtemps il se leva.

-Je vois, je vais vous laisser.

-Je vous pardonne.

-Pardon ?

-J'ai dit que je vous pardonnais.

-Merci.

-Mais à une seule condition. Je veux savoir ce qui vous à pousser à faire tout ça, à être si odieux avec moi et surtout avec Falman, il n'y est pour rien.

-Et bien…

Il se tourna vers la vallée, plus pour éviter son regard que pour admirer la vue.

-Et bien, je crois que c'est parce que vous me plaisez beaucoup.

-Oui ?

-Et aussi peut être parce que je vous aime un peu. Dit-il très rapidement.

-Pardon ? Fit-elle sournoisement.

-Je vous aime ! S'exclama-t-il.

Il se retourna vers elle près à subir la honte qu'il lui avait infligé le matin même en la traitant de femme volage mais au lieu de ça se fut un doux sourire qui accueillit son regard.

-Je ne m'abaisserais pas à votre niveau, colonel. Lui dit-elle comme si elle avait deviné ses pensées.

-Merci. Lui dit-il simplement.

Il s'en allèrent doucement, main dans la main, vers la tente de Riza où elle fit connaître à son colonel la même joie qui avait envahit Falman la nuit d'avant et elle n'était pas prête de s'arrêter.

FIN


End file.
